


Bigger Than Texas

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Edging, Growth, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Not so secret crush, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: Texas is growing, and that's not fazing him as much as it should.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who saw this fic first take form, this is for you. For everyone else, I hope you like your Texas big!

A seam had came loose on his jumpsuit.    
  
That in itself wasn't too surprising, Texas knew himself well and was no stranger to finding that his clothes were torn after an eventful patrol around Motorcity. The weird part about the frayed seam was that there hadn't been any eventful patrols in a while, just boring ones, not even any mutant rats around. Texas stood in front of his mirror, turning his body as far around as he could without straining his neck, narrowing his eyes to see if there were any more annoying seams that had came undone by themselves.   
  
To his relief, there weren't. "Better not be, either!" Texas shouted at his reflection, grinning at the sight of his backside. He gave a flex, the usual joy of his bicep bunching up ruined by the flyaway thread.    
  
"Aw, c'mon!" Texas reached over his arm to pinch the thread, tongue peeking out as he carefully tugged at it, a small attempt to minimize any further tearing. With a swift pluck, it came loose, the eyesore gone and his flex resumed.    
  
Both arms raised, Texas felt his heart swell at the mounds of his biceps, suit pulled to a fighting stretch when he did. Texas dropped his arms, confused at the snugness of his jumpsuit. "Wasn't like that the other day." An epiphany hit him, the light bulb in his head shining light on the reason.   
  
"Might be that new soap Jacob cooked up!" Pounding a fist in his palm, he shook his head, annoyed the funny detergent had shrunk his clothes. "Just gotta break it in, again. Stretch it out and it'll be as good as new!" Texas brought his wrist to his nose, the pleasant but too floral scent of the new soap hitting his nose.   
  
"Ugh, flowers."   
  
\---   
  
As it turned out, breaking in his clothes when they were already snug was a lot harder than Texas had anticipated. No more seams came loose, but everything felt tighter, less room than ever in his admittedly tight jumpsuit. On the bright side, the fact that he filled it out better than ever wasn't so bad, and all he had to do to get rid of the flowery smell was go about his day as usual. So his clothes were tight, big deal. Not like he didn't have more lying around.   
  
Chuck was the first to notice his clothes didn't fit him right, and the timing couldn't be any worst because Texas had been in the middle of a perfect flipping roundhouse when Chuck had just - plucked the loose thread.   
  
"Oh, man, Tex," he had the nerve to laugh, couldn't he see that this was actually embarrassing? Apparently not,  'cause he just plucked another one, a giggle in his voice. "Might wanna break out the sewing kit, dude." Chuck held a few threads in his hand, growing squirmy and bashful under Texas's unrelenting gaze. "Just, uh, so you won't. Um, have a bigger problem later." Texas was frozen, arm still stuck out, a chop that never was almost completed. "I dunno what your suit's made of, but maybe Jacob has some thread around?"    
  
Texas reeled back, shaking his head at the suggestion. "Don't need to, it's his fault anyway." To that, Chuck gave a quizzical noise, evidently confused by what Texas already knew. Texas didn't know why he was acting like he didn't know what was up, he could smell the same flowery scent on Chuck's clothes, even if it was mostly covered up by the smells in the air.    
  
"Huh? What do-"    
  
"Soap's no good, Chuck. Shrinkin' my clothes like crazy. I used to be able to do a bunch of flips without tearing something, now I can't kick a bot without my suit givin' out."    
  
Still, Chuck wore that confused look. He even gave a pull to his own collar, humming when it didn't so much as creak. "Jacob's soap? It's working fine for me." Scoffing, Texas lifted his arm high, pointing at the small rip where the sleeve and the torso met.   
  
"That look fine to you?" Texas asked, Chuck mumbling a quiet 'no, not really.'    
  
"But, uh, maybe your clothes aren't the problem?" With that, Chuck reached out and tugged at Texas's collar, finding there was less room to get his fingers in. "I mean, you've been bulking up, man. Maybe you need to watch your gains?" Again, he laughed when nothing about the situation was remotely funny. Pul   
  
ling away, Texas looked down at himself, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Sure, he looked fuller in his suit, but that's only because it was so tight! Texas was about to refute Chuck's theory before the weight of his words fell on him like a bar loaded too heavy.    
  
Texas gave an experimental flex of his arm, bicep bulging just a tad bigger than it used to. "Might be right, Chuck, never hurt to be a little bigger." Texas caught the flush of Chuck's face out the corner of his eye, a hot feeling filling his own chest. "Yeah, doesn't hurt to be bigger at all!"    
  
Chuck's agreement was quiet, but it was enough to fuel Texas's ego. Raising both his arms above his head, Texas strained his biceps to their fullest, slowly lowering his arms as his sleeves stretched to contain him. Texas guffawed, basking in the admiration written on Chuck's flushed face. "See what I mean, Chuck?!"    
  
Texas laughed again, pulling his fists closer to his head, biceps swelling and swelling until - Texas snapped out of his exuberant flex at the sound of fabric not tearing, but exploding free. His arms were ghosted over by warm air, and the reason for that was his sleeves were gone. Busted, kaput, nothing but tatters around his shoulders. Texas really hadn't meant to go that far, and he was actually kind of embarrassed he did. At the same time, he was wholly proud of himself for ripping out of his clothes. He just wished Chuck hadn't been there to see it.   
  
Chuck was awestruck, just staring, hands on his head to push his bangs out of his face to get a good look at the frayed sleeves falling around Texas's arms. "Whoa, Tex..." Gosh, he even sounded amazed. This was too much.   
  
Texas slowly, carefully, lowered his arms. To regain some of his bravado, he set his hands on his hips, thrusting out his chest, grinning despite the blush on his face. "Yeah, I meant to do that. Totally." Eyeing the nearest exit, Texas gave a two-fingered wave to Chuck, still staring and stuck. "C'ya." Texas bolted away.

 

\----

 

So. That happened. With all the awkwardness drained out of him, Texas quickly broke into a confident swagger on the way back to his room, a grin on his lips as he looked over the damage done to his suit. The sleeves were a wreck, completely unsalvageable, just a bunch of frilly threads hanging off his wrists. Man, he  _ destroyed _ it, doing nothing but flexing! That said something, Texas just knew it.

 

The tearing didn't just end at his arms, it came all the way up to his neck, the collar of his suit stretched to fraying on its own. The stitching around his chest was already tight, it wouldn't take much to burst right through it, Texas barely able resist the temptation to just try and see. 

 

He didn't, as cool as it might be. He did give his chest a bounce, pecs swelling out into a spirit of bulging mounds. Texas had no problem letting the goods show, and when he did everyone usually saw…this time was an exception. Unplanned, even for him. He'd get himself together, throw on a new suit and then show off in front of everyone else. They wouldn't be expecting that, except maybe Chuck, which would kinda ruin the surprise. Knowing him, he'd keep it to himself. Texas didn't peg Chuck as the kind of guy to go out of his way to make fun of him for blowing out of his shirt, and even if he did, it'd only make Texas look better. 

 

As pointless as it was with no one around to see, Texas flexed his arm, bicep able to swell up freely now that it was out of its confining sleeve. And - huh. Texas kept his arm at a flex, the sight looking different somehow. “What’ya know? I am gettin’ bigger!” It was pretty obvious, now, but his arms did look a lot bigger. Looks like Chuck wasn't too far off, no wonder he tore right out of his sleeves! 

 

With his guns, what could hold up when he got to flexing? Not much, as his last flex told. His suit was made out of some pretty strong stuff, and he just went right through it. At the rate he was going, he'd have to come up with something that could handle him. Then, burst through  _ that _ . Hell yeah. 

 

When he finally came to his room, standing in front of his mirror, Texas was feeling reluctant to get rid of his ruined suit. He gave himself an eager flex, more than pleased with his reflection's greater size. “Man,” he breathed, gains amazing even him. “Knew I was big, but this is just huge!” The crazy thing about it was he barely needed to size to hulk out, but when he did - man, he blew himself away. His arms were getting massive, shoulders thicker and looking broader, veins standing out against his sweaty flesh. For a weird bulk, he was totally shredded for it.

 

“Just gotta keep up the good work,” Texas said in encouragement, winking at the mirror, a warm flush coming to his face. Heat pooled down into his belly, growing hotter by the second until it felt like he was steaming under his suit. Damn, when did it get so hot? Smirking, as cocky and confident as ever, Texas flashed a winning smile at the mirror. “When I walked in the room, duh.” Yeah, that was clever. 

 

Biting his lip, Texas felt the roaming heat sink lower, abdomen rippling, hips thrusting forward as that fluid heat ran through his hardening cock. Texas took one look at his arm, sweating and gigantic, and hiked it close to his face, tongue reaching out to kiss over the hot muscle. He moaned, honestly  _ moaned _ at the pleasure of it, all new and exciting, pressing his arm against his face hard. He was making out with his bicep and he loved it, geez, he got himself hot. 

 

Huffing, Texas pulled away from his bicep, glistening with the sheen of sweat and spit. “Okay,” he just about gasped, still grinning and more horned up that ever. “This is officially jerk off time.” Turning away from the mirror, Texas walked bowlegged over to his bed, seemingly ignorant to the pop and strain of his suit’s stitching. 

 

He sat down heavily on his bed, huffing and hot under the collar. Damn, he was just so big, he was - Texas groaned, releasing his flex and his hands drifted lower to squeeze his throbbing crotch. He groaned, tongue lolling out of his mouth, gripping himself tighter as the spaces between his fingers grew as his cock stiffened. The bulge was long, snaking down his pant leg, trembling fingers running over the length, squeezing a low moan every time. He was grower, and a huge one at that, but damn if it didn't look even bigger this time. Much be the suit, shrinking like it was. 

 

Leaning over to take of himself properly, Texas stopped and then froze at the sound of a  _ riiiiiiip _ . His back suddenly felt a lot more free, and cooler. Sitting up as straight as he could with his dick fighting for space with his thigh, Texas didn't need his mirror to tell that he just split the back of his suit. “Oh, man,” he drawled, hand stroking his thickening cock, grunting as he hunched further, listening with delight as the fissure in his suit only grew larger. 

 

“Fuck,  _ yeah _ !” He was getting loud, like he usually did during a good session with himself, not having half a mind to care about someone hearing him. Hell, if they did come in, he'd give 'em a show. Bet they'd never seen a cock as big as his before. “Yeah,” he panted, a shuddering groan rising up from his throat, flaring head of his big member under his thumb. “Biggest in the city, Deluxe, too!” Knuckling over his cock, Texas had to catch himself before he yelled at the pressure, hand slapping over his mouth as he whined into his palm.

 

Falling back onto his covers, the gash in his suit felt bigger than before, shoulders stretching it to its limit. And his dick, fuck. It was like a rod in his pants, harder than ever and sticking out by his thigh. Texas felt lightheaded at the sight, head cradled against pillows. “Oh, man, I gotta get out of these pants.” He was running out of room, to be honest. Texas couldn't explain it, he felt pumped, every muscle sizzling and engorged like he just finished a workout. At the moment, he didn't care. Texas felt good, and that's all that mattered.

 

Well, he felt a little tight, but he could take care of that. Managing to tear his hands away from his quivering cock, Texas lifted his neck to fumble with the zipper under his throat. Never had the sound of a zipper struck him as erotic, but there was a first time for everything. Texas couldn't help it, he was excited, not to mention proud of his gains. Chuck had noticed, and that little comment he made got Texas heated all over again. 

 

He was never one to dance around the truth, so he'd say it: Chuck was cute, and Texas wanted to pound him into next year. Chuck was taller than him, yeah, but he was so scrawny. It suited him just fine, and Texas kinda wanted to see how he'd look under him. Had he ever even been with someone before? Texas knew how shy he was, probably never even kissed someone before. Texas would show him, if he'd let him. He'd be the best at showing him, practically had the guy in the palm of his hand before. It'd be easy to just have him squirming around, gasping around his kisses and blushing over his cock. 

 

Snickering at the mental image, Texas couldn't deny the appeal of it. He'd love to see Chuck try to take him, and even if he couldn't, he'd just jack the guy off and cuddle up with him. Chuck seemed like the kind of touchy feely guy who'd like stuff like that. Plus, it was always the quiet ones who liked the kinkiest stuff. Texas could see it: Chuck all worn out, breathless and flushed red where his limbs turned all knobby and thin, Texas able to cover them up with just his fingers. Dude would probably still be hard, oozing over his stomach, Texas still working out the last waves of his orgasm. 

 

“Tex,  _ Tex, _ ” he'd be whimpering, not knowing what else he wanted, too shy to just ask for it. Texas would give it to him, whatever it was, he'd be so willing to just give. Chuck was - fuck, Chuck was great. He was smart, and cute and didn't know his own potential. He was more than a pretty face, he was a bangup guy that Texas wanted to bang. All he had to was ask, and Texas would be there, nude. 

 

Texas rumbled a devious chuckle, getting his zipper down to his hips, shimmying up further into his bed to shuck the suit. He was almost free, suit clinging to his thighs, boner not yielding in the slightest where it was trapped along his thigh. Texas hesitated just whipping it out, the only thing stopping him was the edge of it all, nowhere near cumming but the ache of arousal in his pelvis was a sensation all it's own. Slowly, through his groans and contradicting urges to hurry up, Texas rolled his suit off his hips. The cut of his waist joined into a small valley of muscle, sharply aiming towards the base of his dick. Texas couldn't resist gripping it, the weight of himself in his palm was a relief, sinking down into his mattress with a caress of the hard shaft. 

 

“Bet you like that, don't ya, Chuck?” Texas muttered, closing his eyes to get that vision of the hacker back, so brave and unsure about being able to handle him. He could hear him, quiet and soft. 

 

“Do you- do you think I could take it?” His bangs out of his face, pretty little eyes like a doe or something. Just so pretty. 

 

Texas jerked into his hand, only getting a measly few inches of his shaft in the thrust. “Fuck, you  _ might. _ ” In his fantasy, Chuck couldn't, Texas was just too big for him. What he did, with those long and nimble fingers, was give him the best handjob of his life. Texas was deep in his own mind, eyes closed and pants shifting even lower, eager cock bouncing in the limited space. Thumbs hooked into his pants, he took them down, air brushing his oversensitive skin in cool kisses. Texas imagined it as Chuck's mouth, trying to fit over him, breath coming hard and fast because he was so nervous about it. 

 

Texas laughed, sounding just as shaky as his mental Chuck. “Chill out, man, gonna faint if you keep that up.” His thumbs slid over to a straining seam, going through it quick as his suit fell, Texas throwing his head back and just groaning when his full length finally sprung free. He took a second to adjust, closer than he thought he'd be, not needing to open his eyes to see how badly he was throbbing. Texas nudged the head, feeling a warm wetness meet his fingers, pre already leaking down his cock. Texas blew hard, gripping the base, teeth sinking into his lip when he felt the bead of pre roll over his fingers. Reaching low, Texas rolled his sack in his hand, his fat nuts feeling bigger than ever.

 

Chuck's hands, they were great, just enough to wrap around his dick and give him a good jerk. He'd be uneven with the pressure at first, not sure if something felt good, but he'd get into. Thrusts as drawn out as possible for him, Texas rocked into his fist, smearing the drizzle of pre up and down his length. “ _ Juuust _ like you do yourself, Chuck,” Texas whispered, fantasy breaking off into a tangent daydream, one where Chuck jerked himself off. It was tame compared to the main one, yet it still got Texas going more than anything. Just Chuck, alone, quieting himself by gnawing at his knuckles, all red and cumming before he knew it. 

 

A pulse ran up Texas’s shaft, pre squirting out around his fingers, the impact in the crevasses of his abs audible over his huffing. As if to stave off what he assumed to be his orgasm, Texas squeezed the base of his cock, holding still as pre absolutely streamed down his fingers. Chuck, shocked and just as horny as he was, was drenched in Texas's pre. Bangs sticking to his forehead, sticky and looking delicious for it. 

 

“Did you - uh.” Would he be too bashful to say it? It'd be too fucking perfect if he was, Texas wasn't sure if he could take it.

 

Taking a moment to collect himself, and bring himself back to his body, Texas felt nowhere close to cumming. All the pre took him off guard, that's all. Shaking his head, Texas kept on, hands slipping along his dick, back arching off the bed at the feeling. “No way, you're just -  _ unf _ , getting me so riled up, y’know?” If he didn't hold off, he was gonna blow just from that. Chuck seemed on edge, too, a hand pressed to his cock, as long and slender as Texas imagined it to be. 

 

“Looks like you're ready to go again, huh?” Chuck flushed, red face turning crimson. Texas wouldn't neglect him, he'd take care of him, go real careful with the curve of his cock. When he got real hard, it was bounced, Chuck trembling every time it did. Texas was barely hanging on, pre spraying around his already slippery fingers, a dewy shine covering his shaft. “I'm ready to go anytime you are, buddy.” Texas had endurance, but this was a lot. This fantasy had gone on longer than he thought it would, and to be honest, he wanted to keep going. His dick felt like it was going to go any minute, a persistent force behind his hips, and still he wanted to drag it on.

 

Hey, it wasn't like edging was so out of his comfort zone. 

 

Hips raising up, Texas tugged his shaft towards his abs, the dripping pre falling over the hard ridges. He felt so much bigger, like his hands weren't enough to cover him completely. Everything felt tight and overwhelmingly hot, like he was just some ball of fire in flesh. Fantasy briefly forgotten, Texas opened his eyes for the first time in a while and - wait,  _ what?  _

 

Texas held his cock in a single hand, now seeing that that didn't even begin to cover what he sporting. It jutted straight up, shaking and just gushing pre down to his hips. It casted a shadow, the phallic shape hitting the crest of his pecs. Curiously, Texas bent to towards his abs, finding that it spanned almost all the way up them. If he bent forward and tilted his hips just so, the head of his cock could actually his pecs. This was - this was new. It was also very welcome. His dick had grown, and - Texas checked, his balls had, too. Now that he thought about it, his thighs looked bigger and thicker than he remembered then being. 

 

Slowly, Texas regained his bearings, stunned expression turning to one of excitement. “Chuck, you seeing this?” He was back to his fantasy, hands stroking over the meat of his thighs, going right back to his cock once he'd given them due attention. “Bigger than I thought I was, bet you didn't see that coming, huh?” Chuck shook his head, awed over the size of him, slotting his hips against Texas to compare. 

 

“Tex, you're-”  _ Fuck _ . Texas couldn't focus, but he saw Chuck, fawning over him, hands just everywhere. Texas jerked himself harder, the fantasy fuzzing out in his head, the thundering pound of his own heart filling his eyes as he stopped trying to hold back and just went for it. Thrust after thrust, he gripped himself and fell into his hands, moaning aloud, mouth opening in total ecstasy of himself. “Just gonna get bigger, huh? You wanna see that? See me just - oh, shit, I'm close.” Texas could feel it in his loins, that heat building and building in his bones, toes curling from the anticipation of letting himself go. 

 

He jacked himself impatiently, wanting to come, now. “Come on, come on, oh - oh,  _ Chuck-! _ ” It hit, Texas went rigid, and everything was taken up by a white flash. Eyes shut tight, Texas had no choice but to brace himself for his orgasm. It came as a rush, moving out of him in superheated waves, so close together that it was hard to count the time between them. He was hot, boiling under his skin, and now all that heat just came flooding out of him. 

 

His vision returned, momentarily. The first shot went over head, the one after that struck his face, Texas closing his eyes as another rope dashed up his neck and jaw, unable to help the moan that came out of him. Soon, the shots were constant, hot and intense as they fell on him. Texas just gripped his cock, stiffer than ever as he unloaded. And he just kept going, whenever he felt like he was done, his dick gave a lurch and it was spurting all over again. Texas knew what to expect from himself, but this was something else. Eventually, nearly disappointing the Burner, Texas released his spent cock, letting it fall into the shallow collection of come on his abs. 

 

He breathed hard and slowly, feeling the orgasmic bliss fade out into a pleasant lull around him, body feeling warm and desires sated. Texas gathered up his covers, feeling there was no chance of ruining them further, to wipe his face, breathing in relief when he could see again. 

 

“Uh,” he droned, looking over the mess he made on himself and the bed. He was covered in rather straight lines of his come, and the bed was, well - worse for wear. 

 

Texas figured he could deal with it later, feeling way too exhausted to even think about doing laundry, not with Jacob's soap ruining his clothes. What would he do if his sheets came out like handkerchiefs? Texas scoffed, settled back on his pillow, and started to nod off.

  
“It's his fault, anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tex u know ur supposed to get clean in a shower right

As it turned out, going to sleep covered in his own jizz turned out to be a horrible idea. It was kind of cool at first, chilling in the sticky aftermath of his orgasm, then everything went cold and gross. Texas didn't sleep for long, waking up with a single goal in mind: clean up. And that went for everything that was a mess at the moment; himself, his bed, what was left of his clothes, and his sheets.    
  
Stirring awake, Texas slowly rolled over to the side of his bed to stand up. A yawn hit him, as well as a lingering touch of drowsiness. The bed, as ruined as it was, looked mighty good to him.   
  
Stretching his arms above his head, Texas watched with a distracted delight as his biceps bulged around his head, fighting for space with how swollen they were. Another yawn, Texas's focus taken off his bigger body. “ _ Man, _ ” he mumbled, wiping his palm on his thigh, only spreading the mess he made around. “This is gettin’ weird, what is all this?” Texas knew something was up, he just couldn't figure out if that something was anything to worry about.    
  
From his end, he was growing all over, and that was great. Better than great, it was awesome! Texas stood taller,  _ actually _ stood taller, his room looking different with a scant few inches stacked on his frame. He didn't need his mirror to tell him he carried the new weight and height well, he could feel it, heat flooding anew down to his belly. His cock, even though he just shot what had to be the biggest load of his life, gave a twitch.    
  
Texas caught himself in his desires, fighting against acting on the horny throb in his loins as he gave himself a once over, scowling at the dried and tacky mess he made. “Better to make a mess in the shower then in here again,” Texas reasoned, lip tucked in his mouth when his hand went down to his oozing dick, aching to be touched again. His fingers slipped around his cockhead, precum wetting his fingers. 

 

Huffing, Texas crossed the room to head to the shower before he caved and jacked it on his bed again. All the while, his hand rested firmly over his throbbing member, his stride halting until he stopped completely. “ _ Fuck, _ ” he huffed, fingers stretching the strands of precum he gathered. “Leakin’ already? After  _ that? _ ” Texas shook his head at the annoying drip he was slowly milking out of his cock. It was gonna hard to stay in pants without  _ getting  _ hard if this kept up. Stopping as he passed his mirror, Texas gave himself a long stare, smirking at the view of his backside. He laid a hand on his ass, fingers barely making a dent in the hard muscle, the swell feeling bigger now that he paid attention to it. 

 

“Might need to go up a size,” Texas mumbled, turning his hips to get a better look, ass appearing bigger from the angle. “Or  _ two _ .” As he stood, Texas wasn’t entirely sure he could fit comfortably into the clothes he had, his best bet was some looser shirts and  _ maybe _ some pants with ample room for his junk. Had to be something like that around the place, somewhere. 

 

Head closer to the doorframe than he would've thought, Texas stepped into the bathroom and flicked on the lights, shielding his eyes from the bright sting. Dry hand ruffling his hair, Texas noticed his hat had came off, hand not so dry once he touched the stray cum there. As gross as it was, it was for the best, considering the shots he got to the face in bed and he'd rather get his hair soaked instead of his hat. Easier to clean without any of Jacob's soap in the mix.

 

Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the bathroom, Texas went over to the sink to briefly splash away the precum sticking to his hand, wringing off the water with a flick towards the floor. Texas didn't spare a glance downward, not when he knew just how badly he wanted to pound one out, a huff leaving his mouth as an honest ache raced through his belly. His nuts hung low, rolling full and warm in his sack, feeling more and more pent up by the second. The mirror above the sink was lower now, the angle Texas saw himself from was aimed towards his neglected parts. Texas watched his cock bounce against his thighs, a shuddering length looking right at home between the enormous muscles. He wasn’t even hard yet, but he  _ ached _ for release, the need growing hot and insistent with each throb. He was dripping precum still, a flow that only got worse as Texas put off taking care of himself. 

 

Whining deep in his throat, Texas cupped his rolling sack, walking awkwardly to the shower before he made a mess of the sink. Besides, a hot shower would feel great, not only to get clean but to just relax under the heat. Texas still had that feeling in his muscles, the soreness that came from a good workout, and nothing made them feel better than the spray of a shower. “Oh, yeah, I deserve this.” Texas mumbled, the nap he had taken making him drowsy at the mere thought of being surrounded by warmth. Stepping into the bath, it was only a matter of turning a knob to get the water going, the spray striking his broad pecs with an appreciated pressure behind it. Texas couldn’t help but moan, eyes closing as he adjusted the temperature, warm going hot before he knew it. And then, steam. Pleasant clouds filled the shower, rising up from the spray of water gushing against Texas’ chest, the broad muscles undulating almost of their own accord.

 

Eyes closed and leaning fully into the spray, Texas braced himself against the wall, finding his arms didn’t have enough room to fully extend before his palm laid on the tile. A smirk breaking across his lips, Texas leaned back, the spray hitting his stomach, water dripping down his chiseled hips. Almost teasingly, the water ran over his drooling piece, precum turned watery and still dribbling, ready and flushing hotter than the water. It felt good, everything felt good to his strange and new and  _ bigger _ body, the water doing nothing but hiking his pleasure higher with no sight of release. It was like edging, but only more intense, if that were possible. Back knocking against the opposite end of the shower, Texas cocked his hips forward, reaching to crank the water pressure up as the spray shot against his throbbing cock. Mouth left hanging open from the sensation of a liquid presence around his dick, Texas couldn’t resist letting himself get hard under it, a slow and drawing process that he could feel happening. Without his hand to milk his precum into a total wash or let his cock fatten under his strokes, the shower spray came as a new way to drive himself crazy without so much as a muscle moved. 

 

_ Well _ , came the heady thought, a dirty grin already making its way over Texas’ lips, maybe a few moved. Texas watched the spray move over him as he tried to get comfortable with his shoulders butting against the shower end, all glistening skin and the muscle under it, relaxed and massive even still. “Fuckin’ - man, look at me,” Texas whispered, blown away by his bulk, his  _ heaviness _ , how much  _ more _ of him there was now. Whatever was happening to him, whatever was making him bigger, Texas swore he could  _ feel _ it still in him. Pushing, stretching, mass on top of mass adding ever so slightly. If he stayed still, resisted the urge to buck into the hot spray, Texas could almost  _ see _ the minute differences in his body. Pecs that much rounder, taking up scant centimeters in his vision, arms feeling larger and more powerful than ever. And his cock, Texas couldn’t fight it anymore, the wait until the water was driving him more mad than the idea that he was still growing. His hands wrapped around the hefty cock with a groan that told just how much Texas needed this. The load he’d blown before was a thing of the past, his nuts rolling in their sack and cock aching to erupt again, only this time he didn’t have to worry about making a mess.

 

Texas fumbled with his cock, growing harder now that it was worked over in his palms, a fluttering excitement in his hips at just how difficult it was to get a good grip on it. Again, the scene from the night before played in his head, how big he’d been and how big he’d  _ gotten _ . With both hands splayed loosely over his cock, it still stuck out from his hands, jutting and proud and precum mingling with the water. Arching his back, Texas shoved his back against the shower wall, settling into an angle that was somewhat more comfortable than hunching over his dick. His strokes sent a crashing spray over the walls, wrist cocking and milking his precum forward, heavy breathes leaving his open mouth as he worked his cock faster. “Damn, don’t remember it feeling this  _ good _ ,” Texas whined, hips bucking forward as his cock seemed to grow all at once, nuts and all jostling and swollen bigger in his hands. Texas grunted, hands having to go even further to reach his entire length, seeming to get _ bigger _ with each stroke. In the rising heat of the shower, Texas was drenched by the water and his own sweat, breath rolling out like a mist. 

 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Breathlessly, Texas threw his head against the wall, eyes open but seeing nothing but steam collecting at the ceiling. Texas closed his eyes, flinching from the almost too hot rush of precum spilling over his fingers, sticky and clinging together only to be washed when his hips found the spray again. Shoulders shifting on the wall, Texas raised himself higher and  _ felt _ taller, more of him filling the shower and leaving less room to even move freely. Texas’ head was buzzing, the steam in his lungs and the orgasm waiting in the wings for him made the world turn fuzzy around the edges, yet he was hyperfocused on the drip of his cock, fingers slick and almost falling over his length effortlessly from just how much pre was producing. He wasn’t going to last long, the purpose of banging one out in the shower was meant to be a quickie, it just felt a shame to end it so quickly. At the same time, Texas wasn’t sure how long he was going to last with this growth coming over him. It had slowed, somewhat, his cock remaining in the same area of size, but his balls seemed pent up, sack tight but pumping out more pre than he’d  _ came  _ last night. 

 

Strokes shuddering to a stop, Texas tensed, blood rushing in his veins and heat pooling over him. His cock stood at attention, harder than ever and gushing that clear fluid until it turned white, washing over his hands and shooting out towards the shower knobs, Texas left gasping and bucking into his wet hands, milking himself and accidentally angling his shots upward, each one looking like it went further than the last. It just wouldn’t stop, Texas wasn’t sure if he  _ wanted _ it to. The heat in his blood flooded to his cock, not remoting softening and still firing off, huge splatters wherever his load landed. The buzz filled his head again, Texas feeling nothing but the hot wash of his orgasm and the shower pressing into him. A  _ groan _ came from the shower, the very walls and floor creaking under the strain of the weight Texas was picking up in seconds, pulling mass from thin air. 

 

When his growth and orgasm settled into an afterglow that eased out any tension in his body, Texas let his cock go, the final dregs of his load dripping down into the water gathering at his feet. “So much for not making a mess...” Snickering, Texas stroked his cock, biting his lip as his hand reached down and gripped his nuts. Finally sated, for the time being. 

 

Although he’d gone into the shower to prevent a mess, it didn’t exactly work out that way. The shower looked  _ coated, _ a solid streak of cum leading up to the shower head, dripping with his load. It was hot, for a minute. It quickly set in that he couldn’t just leave the shower like it was, he’d have to clean it, or at least spray it down until he washed the mess down the drain. Standing up, head way over the shower head, Texas sighed, pecs rising and falling in heavy mounds. 

 

“Maybe jerkin’ it in a condom wouldn’t be so messy,” Texas grumbled, detaching the shower head from its rack and starting to spray down the place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently NOT

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a long work, hopefully one I can get through in a timely manner. If you liked it, leave a comment and let me know, I love feedback and nothing quite makes me feel inspired like a comment. 
> 
> See y'all on the next chapter!


End file.
